<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something treasured is never broken. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816953">Something treasured is never broken.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#gods #oldgods #fae #ongoingstory #originalcharacters #oc #nonbinarycharacter #moretagstocome, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing story about Solomon and Aster, an old god and a fae. The two, cursed to never leave each others side after falling in love with one another. Chose to find comfort in eachother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, originalcharacter/originalcharacter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something treasured is never broken.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, I hope this is all good. The first couple chapters will be pretty short. But it'll pick up soon after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallways of the castle were long and cold. And despite the darkness, one could feel the grandeur of the high ceilings. </p><p>   Leading two others through the stone passageways was Aster. Aster lifted their gown from in front of their feet with one hand, and with the other led the guests. </p><p>   "I know these halls better than I know my hometown." Aster sang to the people they had in tow. It was a small comfort when the walls shook and the storm raged outside the windows. </p><p>   The inky blackness seemed to stretch on forever in front of the group, but they marched forward. Only pausing when Aster needed to get their bearings or when the floor shook as hard as the chandeliers. </p><p>   Something weighed on Aster's shoulders, an exhausted cloud that surrounded them. They had been far from home for a long while. And they ached for their lover. </p><p>   A gut wrenching scream ripped through the hall, booming thunder followed and shook the walls. <br/>Aster stopped and put their hand to their heart, saying a silent prayer before continuing. </p><p>   The wind had blown a window open, the curtains flew wildly and shocks of lightning now lit the group's faces. Aster moved to close it, the mountains in the distance a reminder before the curtains closed once more. </p><p>   The guest room was lit by a single candle, Aster brought the two travelers to the bed. And told them to rest. A promise of the storm soon being gone on their lips. </p><p>   When Aster arrived at the bottom of the spiral staircase, their exhaustion overtook them. They crumpled to the floor. Unable to even hold themself up any longer. </p><p>   When Aster woke again, the room was illuminated by warm fire light. They lied sprawled on their plush bed, the old god sat at their foot. </p><p>   "Solomon, I'm back," he perks up and turns to Aster. </p><p>   "I know, Aster" Solomon says with with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love your comments and criticism. I'm writing this as practice for bigger and better things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>